


Les meilleurs du monde

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred et George sont prêts à révéler à Ginny la "vérité" sur pourquoi leurs parents ont eu autant d'enfants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les meilleurs du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

"Alors, Gin, tu étais comment aux entraînements de vol en balai, en première année ?" demande Fred.

"Pas mauvaise, je pense." répond Ginny, essayant de deviner par avance ce que les jumeaux ont en tête, parce que c'est plus drôle.

"Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit pourquoi les parents t'ont eue ?" demande George. Elle pressent vraiment quelque chose. Leurs questions sont mieux coordonnées, d'habitude.

"La dernière fois que vous m'en avez parlé, papa m'avait trouvé dans une poubelle Moldue en essayant de trouver la porte d'entrée." répond-elle. "Ca ne m'étonne pas. Après vous, ils ont dû se lasser des poubelles de chez Zonko."

"Hmm hmm." George toussote, mais avec un large sourire de fierté. Il a bien éduqué sa petite soeur. "Mais est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit pourquoi ils en ont été réduits à de telles extrémités ? Et pourquoi ils se sont arrêtés après toi ?"

Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait bien qu'elle aura l'histoire entière de toute façon, et même si elle essaie de garder l'air sérieux, elle s'en réjouit d'avance.

"Avant que papa et maman ne deviennent vieux et mariés, quand ils étaient encore à se faire des bécots en cachette..."

Ginny éclate d'un rire clair devant l'incongruité de l'image.

"He bien maman faisait les tests psychologiques de Sorciere Hebdo, et papa lisait Quidditch Mag, et ils ont mélangé les pages."

"Et le test sur les amouuuuuureux - à faire à deuuuuux - leur a répondu qu'ils devaient absolument avoir assez d'enfants pour faire une équipe de Quidditch !"

"Alors tu comprends, il fallait bien les trouver n'importe où. Même à des endroits peu recommandables. C'est pour ça qu'on est sept ! Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer une autre explication ?"

"Je vois." reprend Ginny, trop interessée par ce qu'elle sent venir pour se facher. "Et pourquoi ce grand secret m'est-il dévoilé aujourd'hui ?"

"He bien..." commence George, on s'est dit que quitte à devenir une équipe de Quidditch, on ferait mieux de ne pas faire honte aux parents... Alors nous allons devenir la meilleure équipe de Quidditch familiale du monde !"

"Et c'est pour ça que c'est l'heure d'aller emprunter des balais ! Pour pouvoir t'entraîner un peu !" s'exclame Fred.

"Et nous serons impitoyables !"

Ginny prend l'air bienveillant, raisonnable et envahissant qu'elle imite de sa mère "Mais voilà une excellente idée !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Les jumeaux éclatent de rire. "Tu as intérêt à nous faire honneur !"

"Je vais juste tous vous écraser !"

"On espère bien, parce qu'on a Percy à rattraper, et qu'il est incapable de distinguer l'avant de son balai de l'arrière ! Alors fais de ton mieux, Gin !"

"Personne ne pourra nous battre." assure-t-elle tranquillement. "La meilleure équipe du monde."

"Première partie du pénible entrainement" commence George, un large sourire aux lèvres "tu vas aller prendre les balais toi-même !"

Elle dresse la tête, tout excitée. "Alors, alors, ils sont rangés où ?"

Les jumeaux éclatent de rire. Fred ébouriffe les cheveux de Ginny : "T'es la meilleure, petite soeur."


End file.
